te amo Soul Evans
by ManiakoPixel
Summary: no soy buena describiendo jeje pero comenten si lo leen usuarios.Black star ama a soul y Soul no save decidir entre Black Star o Maka.blackstarxsoul y posiblemente kidxlackstar Comenten!
1. Chapter 1

TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE:

En un dia normal de shibuen , un gamberro que todos conocen como Blackstar y su arma Tsubaki iban corriendo hacia su salon de clases devido a que al muchacho se le descompuso el despertador y se quedo dormido algunas horas de mas.

-Rapido Tsubaki! que si no Stein-sensei nos agarrara para sus esperimentos!-

en solo pensar ser el conejillo de indias de ese profesor loco le ponia los pelos de punta,bueno mas de lo que ya los tenia.

-ya casi llegamos black star!-decia su acompañante

al entrar rapidamente se tropezaron hasta caer ensima del la cabeza y vieron que el profesor no estaba, suponian que aun no llegaba y decidieron ir rapidamente a sus asientos cerca de Soul y Maka.

-hola Maka, hola Soul-dijeron ambos

-Hola Black star, hola Tsubaki,-

-oigan todavia no llego el profesor loco?-

-estas de suerte, hoy no dara clases tuvo un imprevisto y estaremos un buen rato in hacer nada jeje-

-baya vine corriendo 20 km para esto!-

-si, asi es..-

-jajajajaja eso prueva que EL GRAN BLACK STAR SIEMPRE TIENE LA SUERTE DE SU LADO jajajajaj!-

-oye gran black star deja de gritar o nos quedaremos todos sordos-decia su amigo ya irritado por los insesantes gritos de su compañero.

-es verdad tus deviles oidos no pueden con la grandesa de mi voz jejeje-

-mmmm-

Mientras sus amigas hablaban de cosas de mujeres ellos decidieron pasar el rato juntos hablando de luchas,entrenaientos y cosas asi. Al rato por el microfono se escucho la voz de Shinigami-sama diciendo algo importante:

-alumnos quiero comunicarles que devido a ciertas sircunstancias los profesores no podran dar sus clase naturalmente, asi que por ello despues de almorzar pueden retirarse a sus hogares, tened cuidado en el camino Bye-bye!- fin de la transmision

-bien! vamos a casa! yahooo! oye Soul que aras esta tarde? podriamos hacer algo...juntos- eso ultimo lo dijo como algun tiempo la amistad que Black Star sentia por su mejor amigo se fue transformando en un amor tan puro como la nieve misma.

-Lo lamento Black Star, Maka y yo iremos a ayudar a Stein-sensei y luego pasaremos por el parque, tal vez otro dia-

-ahh..esta bien- estaba entristesido ya que hace poco escucho que Soul se habia hecho novio de Maka,eso lo destroso por completo, empezo a sentirce celoso de Maka por robarle a su verdadero amor,pero no significaba que se rendiria claro que no! pelearia hasta el ultimo minuto por lo que le pertenecia!

Paso todo el almuerzo sn decir ninguna palabra a nadie y eso a Soul le parecia demaciado extraño.

-oye Black Star te sientes bien?-

-eh?.. por que lo dices?-

-es que no has dicho nada desde que empezo el almuerzo,mis oidos no sumban por tu silencio,acaso sucede algo malo?-

-no,no te precupes no es nada-

-esta bien como tu digas, hey Maka me acaba de decir que esta noche ira a hacer una piyamada con sus amigas y Tsubaki asi que estaremos toda la noche solos, no quieres venir a casa?-

-encerio? claro!-

-vaya que energia jeje, ok vente para las ocho de la noche por ahi yo te espero..-

-vaya que si!-decia ilucionado,toda la noche se la pasaria solo..solo con Soul y nadie los interrumpiria! es el momento que tanto habia esperado desde que se enamoro de el, era ahora o nunca,podria decirle a Soul lo que enverdad sentia y que el no lo hable nunca mas en su vida o por arte de magia corresponderle,lo que viniera se aria cargo.

-entonces ya no hay marcha atras,es ahora o lo perdere para siempre,...-se dijo a si saver lo que sucederia

nota:por fisssss todos los usuarios que lleguen a leer este fic comenten! T_T quiero saver su opinion ya que esta es una de mis parejas favoritas arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada agradesco a Kakono No Tenshi por averse tomado la molestia de comentar mi fic y decirme los defecto que espero mejorar, por favor si es de su agarado querido lector, disfrute del siguiente capitulo.

Black Star estaba preparandose para ir a casa de Soul,mientras que Tsubaki buscaba su piyama para la fiesta con Maka y las demas chicas:

-Black Star por favor no agas nada para destrosar la casa de Maka bien?-dijo la chica ya que cuando se juntaban Soul y Black Star solo significarian problemas...muy graves.

-si si Tsubaki te preocupas demaciado, recuerda que soy el gran Black Star el hombre que superara a dios algun dia!-

-si, justamente por eso te estoy diciendo esto- lo ultimo se dijo para si misma. Al terminar la conversacion vio que se le hacia tarde para llegar a su destino y se fue rapidamente dando un portazo.

-Vaya, no se por que las chicas se enloquesen tanto por una fiesta entre ellas, bueno que mas da A CASA DE SOUL!-por ultimo el chico tambien se fue dando un portazo sin antes claro, asegurar su puerta. Hoy en dia cualquiera entra en casa ajena.

Mientras se dirigia a casa de Soul pensaba en como podria decirle a el que lo amaba? le entraba la duda cosa rara en el, un chico tan seguro de si mismo como para hacerlo todo, pero no podia evitar sentirce nervioso,lo unico que le animaba era que lo que le sucedia a el, le sucedia a cada una de las personas en un momento de su darse la mas minima cuenta ya estaba parado en la entrada de la casa de Soul.

-bien entonces llego la hora Black Star , no te sientas nerviso que todo saldra bien-

respiro hondo y toco la puerta tres veses aver si su amigo respondia al llamado. Al cabo de unos segundos Soul le habrio la puerta con una sonrisa clabada en el rostro.

-baya crei que no vendrias, pasa vamos a jugar un rato con la wii-

el peli celeste solo asintio y que Maka habia arreglado todo antes de irse,esa loca por la limpieza, estaria mejor siendo novia de Kid que de Soul,ellos si arian buena pareja en absoluto.

-oye Black Star! que quieres jugar? tengo unos cuantos juegos aqui, cual prefieres..-

-el que sea...wow! tienes el juego de Crash lucha de titanes?-

-si lo compre ase poco cuando usmeaba por ahi,quieres probarlo?-

-a darle se a dicho!-

El joven muy emosionado empezo a jugar con su mejor amigo al nuevo videojuego que habia gustaba mucho las sagas de esa rata era magnifica! claro que estaba por debajo de el por supuesto.

-yahoo! gane mas puntos que tu Soul! quien es el mejor? yo soy el mejor! wou!-

-solo me pasas por tres puntos nada mas no festejes como si ubieras ganado el premio novel..-

-jajaajja esa clase de premios no van con mi magnifisencia-

-y un simple videojuego si?-

-jejejeje-

habian pasado 3 horas jugando una y otra vez el mismo juego y se iso ya tarde devian dormir ya.

-Ven Black Star te mostrare donde dormiras-

-ok Soul-

El solo siguio a Soul a su habitacion donde habia preparado una cama en el piso para que este pudiera se cepillaron los dientes y se iba asia su cama a pasar una noche de sueño.

-ahhh que calor...-

-eh? calor?-

-si...-

Soul se empezaba a quitar la remera que llevaba puesta y tambie sus pantalones, esa accion por parte de su amigo iso que Black Star se sonrrojara de sobremanera y desvio la mirada.-

-(Pensando) Mierda Soul! te ves muy sexy asi,diablos! olvide lo principal que devia haber hecho antes!-

-oye Black Star te sucede algo malo?-

-no...no me sucede nada...,oye Soul-

-si que pasa?-

-saves, hace tiempo siento algo profundo...-

-mmmm a que te refieres? por quien sientes eso?-no entendia nada de lo que su amigo le queria decir.

-lo que quiero de cir es que...-este se iba levantando en direccion hacia Soul,por lo que la guadañana empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-te amo...Soul...-y le dio en seco un beso de lleno en los labios al otro.A Black Star le gustaba el sabor de los labios de Soul pero este parecia...confundido?

-Soul que pasa?-lo miraba con un semblante triste.

-Black Star,yo...lo lamento no puedo corresponderte, estoy con Maka ahora, y no puedo traicionarla.. y menos con mi mejor amigo.-

Black Star solo miro hacia el suelo, no podia hablar, no podia articular palabra para describir lo que sentia,dolor y angustia el lo que mas reconocia en sus emociones.

-Disculpame...-

El joven ninja solo se levanto sin dejar de mirar al suelo y por la ventana abierta que habia enfrente de el,salio de esa casa disparado.

-Black Star!...-

era tarde su amigo se habia ido,savia lo mucho que lo habia lastimado pero solo el sabia la verdad...estaba confundido,creia que su amor por Maka era definitivo pero cuando Black Star lo beso se sintio tan...agradable,se sentia mucho mejor de cuando Maka lo besaba,era muy diferente,talvez demaciado,su cabeza daba mis vueltas en un callejon de dudas,la unica sertesa que tenia es que debia elegir entre dos cosas, su amigo o su meinster.

Nota:por favor si todavia creen que mi fic no va con la actitud de Black Star dejenme decirles que haci es como me lo imagino, puede que le de una pisca de su actitud pero si lo ago tal cual no seria un fic verdad? ME DESPIDO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI SI ES QUE MIS LECTORES LO DECEAN BYE-BYE!


End file.
